The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and particularly, to a shift register and a driving method thereof, a gate driving circuit, and a display device.
In the field of display technology, in order to continuously improve the display picture and the user experience, the display with high-definition, high PPI (Pixels Per Inch) and narrow bezel has become a focus of research. When displaying, a display requires a progressive scan to write data signals to pixel units. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of pulse signals for an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) pixel circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, generally, two low level pulse signals G1, G2 and one high level pulse signal G3 are required to write data to the OLED pixel unit. These signals G1, G2, G3 need to be provided by the shift register circuit. As the number of pixels increases, the number of rows needs to be scanned in one frame by the shift register increases. In the case where the display screen size is constant, the area left to each row shift register is gradually reduced. In addition, the requirement for the narrow bezel makes the requirement for the area of each row of the shift register more strict, therefore it is very necessary to explore a shift register circuit with simple structure and less transistors.